


Ele Vai Voltar (Não Vai?)

by EvertonCable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Filbrick Pines also has fellings, Gen, Humanizing Filbrick Pines, Pre-Canon, but they don't know it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertonCable/pseuds/EvertonCable
Summary: Ao descobrir que Stanley tinha sabotado a ida de Stanford para a faculdade, Filbrick decide manda-lo embora de casa na esperança de que o garoto aprenda uma lição quando voltar. Mas e se ele não voltar?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ele Vai Voltar (Não Vai?)

**Author's Note:**

> Razão: Você não tem um capítulo de 'Nosso Verão nos Bosques' pra terminar?  
> Eu: Eu tentei... Mas ela não deixou...  
> Razão: Ela?  
> Imaginação: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Ele me pertence. Ele vai fazer o que EU quiser.  
> Eu: SOCORRO
> 
> E foi mais ou menos assim que aconteceu.

Stanford era inteligente. Filbrick sabia disso. Ele não entendia metade das coisas que o filho dizia, mas ele sabia que eram coisas inteligentes. Ouvir da boca do diretor da escola que uma faculdade renomada estava interessada em Stanford, que seu filho iria longe, era como ganhar na loteria. Ele estava realmente impressionado. Ele até se permitiu sonhar acordado. O que foi um erro. No intervalo de um dia tudo que Filbrick sonhou foi tirado dele ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

“Por que eu ia querer fazer qualquer coisa com a pessoa que sabotou o meu futuro?”, Stanford estava gritando com seu irmão.

“Você fez o que, Cabeça de Vento?”, Filbrick perguntou irritado agarrando Stan pela gola da camisa.

Stanley estava apavorado, gaguejando como tudo tinha sido um acidente. Um erro. Caryn apareceu carregando o neto nos braços. O bebê tinha acordado com a comoção no andar de baixo. Mas Filbrick não prestou atenção. Estava óbvio para ele que Stanley tinha estragado as coisas para o irmão. Não. Para toda a família dessa vez. O garoto teria que pagar pelo que fez. Filbrick arrastou Stanley até a porta da frente e o atirou na calçada, pondo-o para fora de casa. Ele estava cansado do garoto mentir, enganar e viver na cola do irmão. E agora ele tinha custado milhões à família.

“Até que você ganhe uma fortuna, não é bem vindo nessa casa”, Filbrick falou jogando uma mochila com roupas para o filho e fechando a porta.

“O que você está fazendo, Filbrick?”, Caryn gritou irritada.

“Deixe, Caryn. Stanley precisa aprender uma lição sobre responsabilidade”.

“Você EXPULSOU o Stanley de casa. O que ele vai fazer?”

“Ele vai voltar depois de um ou dois dias pedindo perdão. Apenas espere”.

Do lado de fora, os dois podiam ouvir Stanley chamando o irmão pedindo ajuda, depois gritando com raiva sobre não precisar de ninguém e dando a partida no carro.

“Filbrick, vá atrás dele agora!”, Caryn gritou.

“Se acalme, Caryn”, Filbrick respondeu. “Ele vai voltar”.

“Para o seu próprio bem, é melhor ele voltar MESMO”.

Caryn voltou com o bebê para o andar de cima deixando Filbrick sozinho. Ele não precisava se preocupar. Stanley estava com raiva agora, mas isso iria passar. O garoto voltaria arrependido pedindo perdão e seria mais responsável. Eles só precisavam esperar um dia ou dois.

* * *

Já tinha passado quase uma semana e Stanley não tinha voltado. Filbrick tinha que admitir, o garoto estava aguentando mais do que ele esperava. Caryn ainda estava furiosa. Ela estava ameaçando expulsar Filbrick de casa se Stanley não voltasse. Sherman também ficou furioso quando descobriu o que tinha acontecido. Stanford era o único que não estava falando sobre Stanley, mas ele tendia a guardar as coisas pra si mesmo, então Filbrick não sabia o que ele estava pensando de verdade.

“Já faz uma semana, Filbrick”, Caryn reclamou um dia. “E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa?”

“Pare de se preocupar demais, Caryn. Ele vai voltar logo”.

“Nem você acredita mais nisso, Filbrick”.

Claro que ele acreditava. Filbrick sabia que Stanley voltaria logo pedindo perdão. Tudo bem que estava demorando um pouco mais do que ele imaginou, mas quanto tempo um garoto de 17 anos aguentaria sozinho afinal? Aparentemente, mais do que Filbrick esperava.

* * *

Depois de duas semanas, Filbrick começou a se duvidar. Sim, começou. Ele não iria admitir em voz alta que estava errado. Ele era teimoso demais pra isso. Ele começou a sair mais, falar com outras pessoas procurando se alguém sabia do filho mais novo. Ele até foi à polícia desejando que o garoto tivesse sido preso e pudesse leva-lo para casa. Mas ninguém tinha notícias de Stanley.

“Aquele garoto não dá as caras aqui há dias”, disse o dono do mercado.

“Faz duas semanas que eu não o vejo”, o treinador de boxe falou.

“Ele não aparece para as aulas há dias”, disse o diretor da escola.

Filbrick nunca iria admitir em voz alta que estava errado. Mas ele podia admitir medo e preocupação pelo filho. Stanley tinha saído da cidade. Sozinho, sem dinheiro, sem ter para onde ir.

“O que foi que eu fiz”, Filbrick se perguntou.

* * *

Sherman parou de falar com Filbrick. Claro, por que ele falaria? Filbrick tinha expulsado seu irmão mais novo de casa e o garoto estava desaparecido em algum lugar por aí. Ele ainda estava em Nova Jersey? Ele pelo menos estava no país? Quanto custa contratar um detetive?

Filbrick continuava esperando. ‘Ele vai voltar’ acabou se tornando um mantra. Ele repetia isso para si mesmo todas as noites. Todas as noites ele ficava na janela esperando que Stanley pudesse voltar para casa.

Já havia passado alguns meses desde aquele dia. Enquanto remexia algumas coisas nas gavetas, Filbrick achou uma corrente de ouro. Era sua corrente preferida, que Stanley tinha pego escondido e escrito ‘Pai #1’ como um presente. Filbrick estava com raiva quando Stanley confessou, mas no fundo, ele estava orgulhoso, embora nunca tenha dito isso. Ele não achava que merecia a homenagem na época e agora tinha certeza disso. Ele perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficou parado ali, olhando a corrente.

“Por favor, Stanley”, ele disse em voz baixa. “Por favor, volta pra casa, filho”.

Mas Stanley não voltou. Meses se passaram. Anos se passaram. Sherman raramente falava com ele quando visitava. Caryn nem queria mais dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Stanford foi parando de aparecer. Ele estava perdendo o restante da família aos poucos. Filbrick continuava sentado na janela esperando, mas já não repetia mais ‘Ele vai voltar’. Ele sabia que Stanley não voltaria. Ele tinha mandado o filho embora de casa e agora estava angustiado esperando que pudesse vê-lo mais uma vez. Ele nem podia mais contar com Stanford aparecendo para ter uma ideia de como Stanley se parecia agora.

* * *

12 anos tinham se passado desde aquele dia. Naquela manhã, Filbrick se sentou na poltrona para ler o jornal quando uma notícia em particular lhe chamou a atenção. ‘Stan Pines morto’. Foi como se todo o mundo ao redor tivesse parado no tempo e nada se movesse ou fizesse barulho. ‘Morto. Morto. Morto’. Aquela palavra se repetia em sua cabeça e Filbrick não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Uma dor na lateral do rosto o tirou de seu transe. Caryn estava em sua frente com o jornal na mão, lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão enfurecida no rosto. Ela tinha lhe dado um tapa? Parecia que sim. Não que ele não o merecesse.

“Isso é tudo culpa sua, Filbrick”, ela gritou. “Meu filho está morto por sua causa”.

“Eu sinto muito, Caryn”, ele conseguiu dizer.

“Sentir muito não vai trazer MEU filho de volta”.

Ela tinha razão. Sempre tinha. Stanley estava morto e era por causa dele. O que Sherman iria dizer? O que Stanford iria dizer? Stanford... Ele já sabia? Ele já sabia que Stanley tinha morrido? Ele sabia que tinha perdido o irmão gêmeo por causa do pai? Stanford era o único membro da família que não o atacava por ter mandado Stanley embora, mas isso era porque ele não gostava de falar do irmão. Não tinha como Filbrick saber como ele reagiria agora.

“Alô, Stanford”, Filbrick conseguiu falar ao telefone. “É o seu pai”.

“Ah”, Stanford respondeu desanimado. “Oi, pai”.

“Stanford... seu irmão morreu”.

“Eu sei... Deu no jornal. Um.. acidente de carro”.

“É minha culpa, Stanford...”, Filbrick não estava conseguindo conter as lágrimas direito.

“Pai?”

“Eu expulsei ele de casa. Ele foi embora por minha causa. Eu só queria ensinar uma lição a ele e agora... Agora ele não vai voltar. Que tipo de pai eu sou, Stanford?”

“Pai, não fale assim...”

“Eu queria desfazer aquilo... Queria pedir perdão a ele... Dizer que eu estou arrependido... Mas eu não posso mais”.

“Está tudo bem, pai. Acho... Acho que ele já te perdoou”.

Filbrick duvidava que Stanley o teria perdoado, mas ele se sentiu mais aliviado com as palavras do filho. Se ele fechasse os olhos ele podia sentir como se estivesse falando com Stanley naquele momento. Stanford desligou o telefone, prometendo viajar em breve para Nova Jersey. Filbrick ainda ficou sentado junto ao telefone, olhando algumas fotos de Stanley na época do boxe. Tanta coisa que ele poderia ter dito ao filho. Tanta coisa que ele poderia ter feito pelo Stanley. Mas agora tudo isso seria apenas uma série de arrependimentos. Filbrick chorou como nunca chorou antes. Não importava se alguém visse. Ele precisava daquilo. Ele só esperava que um dia pudesse dizer ao filho mais novo que ele sentia muito.


End file.
